


Another Man

by JennaLee



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom!Link, Consent Issues (SEE NOTE), Cuckoldry, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut, Stranger Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 23:04:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5267255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennaLee/pseuds/JennaLee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quick dirty romp featuring Rhett with a cuckoldry fetish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Man

**Author's Note:**

> Author's warning: This work contains potentially problematic consent issues. An unnamed character is being watched/peeped upon without knowing.

“I love you, Rhett.” Link’s blue eyes are worried. “Are you sure this is what you want?”

“I’m sure. I want to see.” Rhett had never imagined this fantasy coming to life. “I can’t believe you’re doing this for me.”

“He looks a bit like you,” Link admits. “Same hair colour, kinda tall. Skinnier than you, though.”

Rhett puffs out his chest. “I’m stronger.”

Link rolls his eyes. “You are, but it’s not a competition. He could be Chris Hemsworth and I still wouldn’t want him more than you.”

“Whoa, whoa, what the heck! You like Chris Hemsworth?”

“Doesn’t everybody?”

“I don’t!”

“Yeah, well, you like brunets. I like my men blond.”

“Is this why you gave me a handjob in the car after we watched the second _Thor_?”

“Rhett…” Link stifles a giggle. “If you’re gonna get jealous over _that_ , then maybe this is a bad idea.”

“I am not jealous of Thor.” Rhett scowls, but quickly dissolves into laughter when Link reaches out to playfully tickle his ribs.

”Sure, Rhett, whatever you say.” Link glances at the clock. “He should be here any minute.”

“What’s his name?”

“Gosh, I don’t even know. I put him in my phone as Starbucks Guy. I told him to call me Charlie. He might forget my name too. Who cares? I don’t like him. Seems a decent guy, but who could ever compare to you? Get in the closet and get comfy.”

“Starbucks Guy,” Rhett laughs, and does as Link says. 

Link’s phone beeps. “He’s here!” he exclaims, closing the closet door and trapping Rhett inside.

“Go get ‘im, tiger.” Rhett leans his head against the side of the closet, glad he’d brought pillows into the small space. He feels remarkably comfortable given how squished his legs are. The closet is pitch black, but when Rhett puts his eye to the crack in the door he can see a good portion of the room. Their bed, in the centre, easy to see. The bed that Link was about to bring another man into. To get fucked by a stranger he’d met in a coffee shop. A stranger Rhett had never seen. Rhett’s entire body thrums with excited anticipation.

He hears the door open and then, “Charlie! Good to see you!” 

A flurry of excited conversation. Link’s voice is quieter than the other man’s. It doesn’t really matter what they say, because Rhett knows the script. He knows what Link is going to do. What he’ll tell the stranger. They concocted the story together the night before. 

Footsteps racing up the stairs. Rhett inhales sharply as two men step into the bedroom. His Link, gorgeous in a tight T-shirt and skinny jeans. Leading the other man by the hand. The stranger had ash-blond hair a shade lighter than Rhett’s and a friendly looking face, good-looking despite a crooked nose and thin lips. His strong jaw and pleasant, honest eyes made up for the fact that he was a little on the lanky side with gangly limbs. He wore loose dark wash jeans and a crisp black V-neck. Rhett swallows hard. 

“Nice room,” the stranger comments, and then grins a bit and adds, “That’s a big bed. Too big for just you, eh?”

 _Smooth, buddy. Real smooth,_ Rhett thinks to himself snidely.

“I’ve never done this before,” Link admits, and Rhett knows he’s being honest and not just putting on a coy front to entice the other man. “I’ve thought about it, though. I get so lonely when my boyfriend’s gone.”

“What does he do?”

“He’s a trucker. I don’t see him a lot, and when I do he’s too tired to satisfy me.”

“Yeah, that’s a lonely life for you,” the stranger sympathizes. “What a waste. You’re so hot.”

Link giggles. He loves attention. It’s one of the reasons he agreed to go along with this. “Am I?”

“Fuck, yes. I’ve never been with a guy as hot as you.”

Link’s smile grows, and Rhett can tell that he’s truly flattered. “Thank you!”

“I should be thanking _you_ for inviting me over.” The stranger steps forward and takes Link into his arms. “I’m gonna show you how a real man should treat you. Someone like you ought to be worshiped properly. I want to give you what your boyfriend doesn’t.” 

They kiss, and Rhett can’t see much with the stranger’s head in the way but he can hear the slick wet sounds. He can tell by Link’s posture that the kiss is passable but not mind-blowing. 

“You taste good,” the blond tells Link. “You’ve got such nice lips. So full and pink.”

Link tilts his head and runs his tongue over his bottom lip. “Oh, yeah? They’re talented, too.”

“You gonna prove it?”

“Heck yeah,” Link laughs. “Let me show you.”

“So, uh, you sure your boyfriend isn’t coming home anytime soon?” the lean blond asks, breathless now as Link palms the front of his jeans.

Link’s eyes lazily flick to the closet for a split second before focusing back on the man in front of him. “You don’t have to worry about him. He won’t be in town till tomorrow. He’ll call or text first.” 

“I just don’t wanna have to jump out the window if he comes home suddenly,” the man laughs. “He’s a big guy, yeah?”

“He’s…big.” Link grinned licentiously as his hand curled around the outline of a good-sized bulge in the other man’s pants. “But so are you, baby. Oh, wow, you feel _thick._ I can’t wait to have this in my mouth, and then in my ass.”

Rhett’s cock stirs. Link is rarely so blatantly vulgar in the bedroom, and hearing him talk in such a way is a strange turn on.

The blond’s eyes are half-closed. “Take off your clothes for me,” he demands, and Link obediently begins to strip. Rhett is hard in his jeans now as he watches Link perform for a complete stranger, making a show out of slowly lifting up his shirt and holding eye contact as he pulls down the zipper of his tight black jeans.

“Mmm, yeah, you look good. Love your chest hair.” And then, when Link takes off his underwear: “Ohh. _Oh._ You shave down there, huh? I like that a lot. Fuck.”

“I like the way it looks,” Link explains. “It feels, oh, I don’t know. Tidy.”

“It looks fucking amazing. You’re huge, dude. Your boyfriend let you fuck him with that big thing?”

Link grins. “Not often. He likes to top.”

Rhett smiles to himself.

“Probably one of those macho guys who thinks he’s too manly to take it up the ass,” the blond concludes, and Rhett bites his lip to stifle his laugh. _Yeah, okay buddy, whatever you say._

Link doesn’t agree or disagree. He cocks one hip. “Well, am I gonna see yours, or what?”

They kiss again, and Rhett wishes the other guy would back away so he could continue staring at Link’s body in all its naked glory. He’s beginning to feel the rush he’d been seeking. Helpless, unable to touch Link or stop the other man from touching him, being talked about ‘behind his back’. The thrill of competition and the humiliation of his partner giving himself so eagerly to a stranger. After, he would get to prove to Link that he was much, much more capable in the bedroom.

“You’re so eager,” Rhett hears the stranger say, and when they both turn slightly to the side he can see Link fumbling with the guy’s belt. He pulls off his shirt himself, and then Link’s got his button open and the zipper down and he kneels in front of the stranger as his cock springs free.

“Christ!” The stranger looks down at Link, naked and on his knees and staring at the stranger’s crotch with a hungry look. The man reaches down and runs his hands through Link’s hair, brushing it out of his face and unknowingly improving Rhett’s view of the action. “You wanna suck it, baby?”

“Mmm-hmmm,” hums Link, wetting his lips. The man takes himself in hand – Rhett can’t see too much, since Link’s made sure to be in the centre of Rhett’s field of vision, but it does seem to be pretty big – and uses the hand in Link’s hair to guide him onto his cock.

Rhett doesn’t like how the man’s groans drown out Link’s little whines and breathy noises, but the view is good. He can see the stranger’s spit-shiny cock thrusting between Link’s plump lips, sees the pleasure on Link’s face as he enjoys the submission. When the stranger lets his head fall back, Link opens his eyes and stares right through the crack in the closet door.

“Mmmf,” Link moans with his mouth full. He bobs his head faster, and then subtly winks in Rhett’s direction as he moves forward to swallow the stranger’s whole cock.

“Holy shit,” is all the man can say. He thrusts forward when Link pulls back and Link just takes it while looking up with big doe eyes. “Shit, how’re you doing that?”

“Mmmf,” Link moans back, blinking innocently even as his lips work the man’s shaft. Rhett notices that Link doesn’t move his hands to touch the stranger’s butt or cup his balls the way he does to Rhett. 

“Slow down, fuck, baby, you won’t get it in your ass if you keep doin’ that.” The blond pulls himself away, breathing hard. “God! If I was your boyfriend I would never leave the house.”

“Someone’s gotta be the breadwinner,” Link teases. “Truckers do make good money.”

“I’d bring you along so you could suck my dick on the road.” The man helps Link to his feet, and Rhett nods silent approval when he rubs the red spots on Link’s knees tenderly. “You ever suck him off while he’s driving?”

“Mmm, no, that’s dangerous,” giggles Link. “I can be very distracting.”

“Yeah, I know. Shit. What about in public? You an exhibitionist?” The guy clearly doesn’t mind thinking of Link with other men.

Link looks bashful. “No. I don’t think he’d be into that.”

“But you would be?”

“Maybe.”

“You’re too kinky for him,” the stranger says with confidence. “You’re too good for him, Charlie. You oughta let me show you some stuff that will blow your mind.”

_If only you knew what I do to him. I please him like you never could._

“Maybe I will,” Link remains aloof. “But for now, I just want your cock inside me.”

“I got a condom,” says the stranger, and Rhett rolls his eyes and thinks, _Well yeah, you fucking better have brought one like he told you._

“There’s lube on the nightstand.” 

The stranger locates it quickly as Link climbs onto the bed on all fours. Rhett’s view is from the side, so he can see Link’s face and his glorious rear end. He’ll be able to watch the other man’s cock fucking into his boyfriend’s tight hole. His head spins and his cock twitches and he feels hot all over.

“Jesus Christ, look at that ass,” the stranger breathes, and Rhett takes a sort of weird pride in the absolute awe he sees on the man’s face. _Yeah, that’s all mine, I get to have that whenever I want. You’re lucky to get it once._

Link angles himself so that both Rhett and the stranger can enjoy the view as he shakes his hips enough to make his ample bottom jiggle. Rhett slaps a hand over his mouth before he can moan.

The stranger gives Link’s butt a smack. “You ready for my fingers?”

“Yes, yes, come on already!”

 _You better prepare him good,_ Rhett thinks to the stranger darkly. _You hurt him, and I’ll bust outta here and hurt you._

His worries are for nothing. The man is tender as he slips in one finger, then two, scissoring and rotating them until Link is relaxed and open.

“Fuck me,” Link begs in a thin voice. “I need it so bad.”

The stranger pulls out his fingers quickly and reaches into his pocket. He fumbles the condom and nearly drops it. He’s too busy staring at Link’s ass in front of him. Link turns his head to the side and winks lecherously at the closet where Rhett is practically humping one of the pillows. He knows Link can’t see what he’s doing but he blushes anyway.

“Please,” Link moans, still looking in Rhett’s direction. He wiggles his butt. “Please, please fuck me, I need it. Need a big cock in there, it’s been too long.”

The condom was on. The stranger covers himself in lube and rubs the head over Link’s waiting hole. “You sure you want this, baby?”

“Yes! Gosh, yes, of course I do – uh – ooohh, wow, oh, that’s so big!” Link gasps as the man penetrates him. The brunet’s shock is fake. Rhett is much larger and Link can take him easily.

“Yeah, take it,” the stranger groans. “Take that cock, yeah, there’s a good boy. You love this, huh?”

“Mmm, yeah, love it, I love your big cock,” Link pants, squirming. “Give it to me good and hard.” The words come easily but Rhett can tell that they’re a little forced. Link does like dirty talk in bed, but only when Rhett gets him so worked up that he can’t contain himself. And Link doesn’t talk like a porn star. Speaking of porn stars, the stranger seems to have learned his bedroom play from some adult movie. A little foreplay, a few shallow thrusts and he thinks Link wants to moan about loving cock? 

Still, Rhett can’t deny that the whole thing is pretty hot.

The stranger moves forward, burying his shaft deeper. Rhett can relate to the shocked pleasure he reads on the man’s face. Link was tight and had a way of using his muscles to squeeze Rhett rhythmically when he was all the way inside. It must be what he’s doing to the stranger.

Rhett opens his jeans and shoves his hand beneath the waistband of his boxers. His dick is dripping wet and his underwear is a mess. He fists himself to the same fast rhythm as the stranger pounds into Link, hard enough to make the bed shake and the headboard rattle against the wall. 

Link continues to get louder and louder. A lot of his enthusiasm is an act – Rhett knows the difference – but he is clearly enjoying himself despite not being very attracted to the man behind him. “Oh, oh, oh!” Link squeals, his voice pitching higher and higher. “Oh, I’m gonna come!” He wriggles his hips and rocks back against every thrust.

“Unh, yeah you are, look how much you love this,” the stranger grunts. “Let me feel you come, baby.”

Rhett holds his breath, paces himself, watching Link’s face for the right moment. He wants them to come at the same time. Link supports himself with one arm and reaches a hand between his legs to quickly jerk himself to climax. Rhett feels a stab of smug satisfaction. _I can make Link come without touching himself,_ he wants to brag to the stranger. _You can make him feel good, but not as good as me._

“Mmm, mmm, _mmmm_ ,” Link’s mouth falls open as he spurts all over his hand and the sheets below. “Oh, yes, that’s it.”

The stranger gives a deep moan and thrusts deep, then stills. His body shudders. “Oh, fuck, Charlie, you gorgeous little thing.”

Link lets himself fall forward, and then rolls onto his back when the stranger withdraws his softening cock. Rhett collapses into the wall of the closet, breathing as hard as he dared in the stifling stale air. Link was looking at the closet and smiling fondly. 

The stranger wraps the condom in a tissue and puts it in the garbage basket next to the dresser and then makes to get on the bed with Link. Rhett came to life suddenly and grabbed his phone. _You can fuck him but you do_ not _get the post-sex cuddles,_ he mentally yelled at the man. _Those are for me._

On cue, Link’s cell phone beeps from the nightstand. The stranger halts, uncertain.

“Shit!” Link exclaims when he looks at the screen. “You better go.”

“Your boyfriend?”

“Yeah. He’s on I-10 coming from Phoenix, and he said he passed the border a while ago.”

“Oh, okay, fuck. I’m out.” The stranger dresses quickly and checks his reflection in the mirror. “Thank you so much. I had a great time, Charlie.”

“Me, too.” They hug, which mildly irritates Rhett, but it’s over quickly.

“You be good now,” the stranger tells Link.

“Well, I’ll try,” Link replies demurely, and the stranger laughs hard. “You want me to walk you to the door?”

“Nah, I got it.” The stranger gives Link one last admiring look. “Listen, if you ever wanna go another round, I’m at that Starbucks most days after work, same time you saw me.”

“We’ll see.”

“Sure. Take it easy, dude.”

Rhett waits until he hears the stranger head down the stairs and out the door. Then he bursts through the closet doors like a bull coming out of the pen into the rodeo and launches himself into bed with Link. “Holy crap, Link!” he exclaims. “That was so freaking hot.”

Link begins to giggle. “I thought I was the kinky one,” he said. “You really liked that?”

Rhett nods enthusiastically. “Yeah, it was perfect.”

“I would have never suspected it of you,” Link says thoughtfully. “You always get huffy when I compliment other guys.”

“I don’t like the thought of you actually liking other men,” Rhett says truthfully. “I just. I just wanted to…”

“To see me get fucked?” Link smiles cheekily. “Listen to me tell a stranger how you’re not enough for me?”

Rhett feels his cheeks turn pink. “Yeah. All of that.”

“Oh, Rhett.” Link’s face softens and he drops his ‘performance’ entirely. “I’m glad you were able to tell me, and that I was able to help you live out your fantasy.”

“I love you, Link,” Rhett tells him throatily. “I love you so much.”

“Love you too, Rhett. Wanna go jump in the shower?”

“You up to another round?”

“For you? Any time.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this really fast and accept full blame for any resulting lack of quality.


End file.
